Character Reactivation Service
}} | width = 620px | height = 224 | title = }} * The application process for the Character Reactivation Service will differ according to your current FINAL FANTASY XI service status. Please confirm whether you are eligible before applying. * Even if you are eligible for this service, there may be rare cases in which character reactivation is not possible. Eligibility for the Character Reactivation Service - The applicant must be a current PlayOnline member. - The applicant has cancelled a FINAL FANTASY XI Content ID, and is unable to use the regular Content ID reactivation process because the reactivation period has passed. - The applicant has deleted his or her character. * The above eligibility also applies to applicants who have deleted their characters on their Content IDs before creating a different character on the same Content ID. * The above eligibility also applies to applicants who have deleted their characters on their Content IDs before cancelling the ID itself. Applicants will be ineligible for the service if any of the following apply: - The applicant has cancelled his/her PlayOnline account, but has never obtained a FINAL FANTASY XI Content ID. - The character has not been deleted automatically or deleted by the applicant. - The character has not been deleted and can be reactivated using "Reactivate Content ID" under Membership. - The applicant is currently playing, using the 14 Day Free Trial. - The applicant had his/her PlayOnline membership revoked due to violations of the "PlayOnline Member Agreement," "PlayOnline Software License Agreement," "FINAL FANTASY XI Software License Agreement," and/or "FINAL FANTASY XI User Agreement." Customers who can still reactivate their characters through the regular reactivation process cannot use the Character Reactivation Service. Please confirm before applying. ;[ Regular reactivation process ] Character data is stored for 3 months after the Content ID has been cancelled. Within that time frame, Content IDs can be reactivated. If you perform reactivation procedures after 3 months have passed and your data has not yet been deleted, you will be able to reactivate your Content ID. If you would like to reactivate a Content ID, you can do so on the PlayOnline Viewer from: Service & Support → Membership → Contents → Reactivate ID. Customers who cannot reactivate their characters through either of the above methods are eligible for the Character Reactivation Service. NOTE Please note the following: * Before you apply for the Character Reactivation Service, please make sure that your web browser is configured to accept cookies. * Customers who are able to use the regular reactivation process for PlayOnline and FINAL FANTASY XI services are asked to do so. * Applications cannot be accepted during PlayOnline/FINAL FANTASY XI maintenance. * Customer support is unable to field questions regarding eligibility. Please confirm your eligibility by completing the application process. Payment Fees will be incurred once the character reactivation process has been completed. The fee is $12.95 (USD) for the first character, and $1.00 (USD) for each additional character beyond the first. Payments will be due the month following reactivation. How to Apply Agree to the "Character Reactivation Service Guideline." Applicants must understand and accept several conditions to be eligible for the Character Reactivation Service. Please read and agree to the "Character Reactivation Service Guideline" before applying. Application Process After agreeing to the guideline, you can proceed to the application form. Please input the required information, and a current e-mail address where you can be contacted. ;[ Application Requirements ] To apply for the service, you must be able to provide all information listed below: 1. PlayOnline ID 2. PlayOnline Password 3. Enter one of your registration codes. * Issuing of New Registration Code If your application is in order, you will be able to proceed to the "Character Reactivation Service Management Screen" (henceforth referred to as the "management screen"). The management screen will display a list of all characters that can be reactivated using the service. Obtaining FINAL FANTASY XI Content IDs (Applying within the PlayOnline Viewer) Here, preparations are made for character reactivation. Go to the "Content ID" section of the FINAL FANTASY XI main menu, and obtain Content IDs for any characters you wish to reactivate (refer to the management screen for a list of your previous characters). Please log out of PlayOnline once after obtaining your Content ID(s). * Please make sure to only "obtain" Content IDs. If you create new characters on the Content IDs you obtained, you will be unable to use them for the characters you wish to reactivate. If you have created a character or cannot obtain a new Content ID because you already possess the maximum number of Content IDs obtainable, please delete any characters you don't need and use the deleted characters' Content IDs for the reactivation. * Obtaining a new Content ID while already possessing 16 Content IDs (including cancelled IDs) will cause a previously existing Content ID to be deleted. Please keep in mind that doing so will make you unable to reactivate any of the characters previously displayed on the management screen that were created on that deleted Content ID in the past. In the case that you already possess 16 Content IDs (including cancelled IDs), please delete any characters that you do not need before performing the reactivation procedures. Select character(s) for reactivation After obtaining the necessary Content IDs, go to "Reactivate Character" to proceed to the "Character Reactivation" screen. Here, you will be able to select which character(s) you wish to reactivate. * If you closed the management screen during the application process, please return to STEP 2 to log into the management screen again. * The maximum number of characters you can reactivate is equal to the number of Content IDs you obtained in STEP 4. Please obtain additional Content IDs if you wish to reactivate more characters. Reactivation complete After completing the character reactivation process, you will be able to enjoy PlayOnline and FINAL FANTASY XI services once again with your reactivated character(s). * If you are logged into PlayOnline when the character reactivation process is completed, please log out of PlayOnline once, then log in again. Character Reactivation Service Guideline In order to apply for the Character Reactivation Service, the applicant must read, understand, and agree to the "FINAL FANTASY XI User Agreement" and the "Character Reactivation Service Guideline" below. Once the application process is completed, it is understood that the applicant has agreed to all the terms in the guideline. ;[ About Character Reactivation ] - You may be unable to reactivate every character that you created in the past. Please check which of your characters can be reactivated in the management screen before obtaining Content IDs. - Even if a character is reactivated, certain data (such as items and equipment that were put up for sale in the auction house) may be irretrievable. - If the name of your reactivated character is the same as another character currently being used in that world, you will need to select a new name for the reactivated character at the initial login. - If you create new characters on the Content IDs you obtained, you will be unable to use them for the characters you wish to reactivate. ;[ About Real Money Trading (RMT) ] The purpose of the Character Reactivation Service is to provide an easy way for FINAL FANTASY XI players who have cancelled their Content IDs to resume playing with their original characters. Therefore, it is strictly forbidden for users to utilize this service for RMT (Real Money Trading) transactions such as character/account selling. Also, Square Enix Co., Ltd and all of its subsidiaries cannot be held responsible for any and all damages resulting from applicants violating this agreement. ;[ Other Agreements ] - To enjoy expanded services such as FINAL FANTASY XI: Chains of Promathia, you will need to install the appropriate expansion disc. - This service applies to former PlayOnline members who joined using the North American version of the PlayOnline Viewer. Thus, North American versions of PlayOnline and PlayOnline-compatible software are needed in order to apply for reactivation and resume play. }} | width = 620px | height = 50 | title = }} |} category:news